


you should see me in a crown

by popculturehes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Farmer Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Prince Harry Styles, Royalty AU, harry loves louis and peaches, homophobic dad ew, no this isn't call me by your name but peaches are key, you want this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehes/pseuds/popculturehes
Summary: the royalty au where harry fell in love with a boy who sells peaches





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> brought this over from my wattpad account but i changed it a bit. was lashton w/ larry ruling the kingdom but now it's just larry. you're welcome.  
> \- THERE IS SOME HOMOPHOBIC SCENES IN HERE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK PLEASE  
> \- also i apologize for my shitty grammar. i'm doing this out of impulse lmao  
> \- and yes it's all lowercase. get over it.  
> \- this isn't exact to their actual families. i'll replace names and siblings as i see fit.  
> \- idk what time period but like it isn't modern time. maybe the same time period about les mis but with some advancements. (louis speaks french in this but im using google translate)  
> \- i dont know anything about agriculture, farms, and all that stuff that i talk about in here so don't come for me. 
> 
> please enjoy  
> p.s the girl on wattpad who commented a lot made me do this

_somewhere in france..._

louis has never ashamed of his life. or of his family. they have always live on the edge of their toes. he knows that working on their farm for a living wouldn't get him far. there's this stigma for the son of the family to attend school and provide for the family. that isn't the case with louis. he has worked for his father since he was eight. his mother gave birth to three girls after louis. he loved his sisters more than anything but they can't work as much as louis can. they would get sick often and would have to stay inside. medicine wasn't something that was available to them. their mother would work her hardest to take care of them until they were well. although the time between each sickness cycle was short, their mother is always there to take care of his sisters. 

louis rarely gets sick. he works as much as he can and tries to eat well enough to keep up. working on the farm has benefits since they always have enough leftover crops that could be eaten during dinner. they go hungry sometimes in the winter but summer time was when he flourished. louis would work until the end every two weeks and then he would select whatever was ready for harvest and go into town to sell their items. his father is very strict about how much he is suppose to sell each day. usually, they need to sell all their harvested crops in the span of a weekend. the tomlinson's are known for their great potatoes and carrots. they always sell lots of them and always had people asking for more.

today was friday, which means that louis and his father would be cutting and digging up crops up to bring into town. the sun was beating down on the back of louis' neck. he's sweating profusely while he starts loading the potatoes into the wagon attached to the back of their carriage. they were lucky enough to have found an abandoned carriage on the road because louis used to pull the heavy wagons into town. by horse and carriage, it takes him about twenty minutes to get into town. 

"père, i'm going into town now." 

"fils, make sure everything sells, voyages sécuritaires" his father replies as he walked towards the house. 

louis knew that his father was getting older and might not be able to work much longer. the farm would be handed over to louis eventually but he doesn't want that to be soon. louis is only twenty. he felt too young to have the whole farm to himself. 

after his father went inside, louis walked over to the stable and helped his horse, antoine, out of her stable and towards the carriage. there has never been any difficulty getting her into the reins. once she was situated, louis climbed onto the carriage seat and started out towards town. 

* * *

once louis entered town, he finds his usual spot in the market place. their family had bought a big enough area to display all their crops but not too big since the monthly tax on it was a bit high. it was larger than most of the other stands and stood out because of the large selection of vegetables. the tomlinson family specifically sold vegetables because of their plot of land. it had the best soil to sell vegetables but they do have a small section where they grew fruits. they only grow peaches and oranges. it's the cheapest seed they could buy and it fit well into the empty corner of their land. 

louis starts to unload all of the various vegetables into their designated box under their stand. he makes sure that the potatoes and carrots are displayed front and center since it was their best selling. the oranges and peaches go off on the side since they are usually only bought by a few of the bakers who couldn't grow their own. 

'bonjor, louis!" marie shouts. 

marie was a local girl who just wandered around the stands everyday louis was there. she a friend of his but he wasn't fond of her. his family was but he just stays as polite as possible. she moved into a small house a few farms over from louis and quickly became friends with him when he caught her trying to steal some food from his plot. 

"bonjour, marie. see anything new today?" he replies, finishing his unloading of crops. 

"nothing so far, no one sells what you have, cheri." she walks over and planted a small kiss to louis' cheek. he didn't mind and returns with a small smile. 

"well, i just have to organize some things and i'll let you have first pick." 

he sets down a bowl of water and carrots for antione and then walks back over to his stand. he moves behind all of the crops and sits down on the small stool. he watches people walk by as they graze all the stands within the market. most people bought potatoes and some of their carrots but it was a slow morning. the few bakers come by and purchase almost all of the oranges and peaches, only leaving about a handful of each. 

towards the end of the day, louis starts to cover up the leftover food with some tarps that he keeps stored under the table. he takes the boxes containing the potatoes and carrots and sets them under the table. he has to cover them with another larger box because people will steal them while he is asleep. right as he is about to cover the fruit, a hand reaches over and grabs a peach from the box. 

"not many farmers sell these, do they?" a musky voice asks him. 

louis looks up to meet a pair of green eyes. the man in front of him was wearing a dark brown jacket with a hood covering his head. there was lots of shadow covering his face since there was barely any light out and it was nearing dark. this man seems familiar but the hooded face and dark shadows disguise the man 

"no, monsieur," he pipes out, "uh, we have a tree, uh, a notre ferme." 

"french?" louis thinks he seems the man raise an eyebrow and cock a smirk. 

"oui, monsieur, my english isn't the best." 

the shadowed figure looks at the peach and then at the banner hanging above the stand. he sets the peach back down in the box and smiles softly. 

"not a problem, 'm harry, not however you say your fancy word." harry replied, and louis can see him flash a smile. 

" 'm louis. do you want to buy a, um, pêche?" he asks, grabbing a small paper bag from beside him. 

"i love them. my father says that not many people grow them. why should i buy one from you? is it good enough to exceed my expectation?"

louis could tell just from the length of his sentences that harry was not from around here. no one spoke like this around here, especially not in full english. he lifted the peach and set in the bag. louis places the bag in front of harry and smiles shyly. 

"oui. father says we have the best." he says, looking at harry. 

harry picks up the bag and sets down a few paper bills down in front of louis. louis has never seen that much money in one purchase. most just set down their few coins and go on their way. 

"i'll get your change, monsieur." louis felt that he needed to be proper with harry. he wasn't sure who he was but he seemed important or maybe royal. no one he knows carries paper bills to the markets. 

louis bends down to collect some change but realize that there isn't enough to pay back to harry. he set down the money and stands up. when he gets up, harry is gone. the bag is gone and the bills are still laying there. louis looks around the area to see where he might have gone but found no one. he walks back over to his stand and places the money in the satchel underneath the table. 

louis finishes closing up his stand and walks over to his carriage. due to the late time, he just sleeps in the now empty wagon since it would be too difficult to find his way back home in the dark. as he lays down on the rough wood and empty sacks, he closes his eyes and falls asleep thinking about this mysterious harry. 

* * *

 louis wakes up the next morning to marie knocking on the wagon. he slowly wakes up and sits up. 

“christ, marie, il est trop tôt.” he mumbles tiredly as he rubs his eyes. 

“pardon, louis, it’s just almost time to open the market. plus, les royaux are coming!” she giggles and walks off to wander around. 

louis slowly gets out of the wagon and yawns quietly. he never gets proper sleep on the days he stays in town. the market opens early and closes late. he also does not have time to eat so his stomach is growling.

he walks over to his stand and starts to uncover all of the produce. he makes sure the organization is professional and worthy of the attention of the royals. 

there isn’t much news about the royals where louis lives. they’re secluded in their own area but pay taxes when taxes are due and come to any required event that the royals call for. besides that, louis is not sure who is who. the kingdom is ruled by king alexandre. that’s all that louis knows. he’s sure there are princes and princesses but to his concern, it isn’t important. 

louis sets up another bowl of water and carrots for antoine and gives him a few pats before walking back over to his stand. there were already people surrounding his stand and he quickly came to their request. the royals must be coming because there are never this many people. 

by almost noon, his stand is empty. louis feels extremely relieved because he is able to go back home early and rest until monday. he starts to tidy up his stand when trumpets fill the area and everyone and standing around, looking for who might be coming. 

louis steps out from behind his table to find the king and his son riding their horses down the paths of the marketplace. their pristine white horses allow the red of their robes to pop out and grab the attention of everyone. yet, louis is focused on the curly-headed prince who seems vaguely familiar. 

they stop their horses and dismount from them. the king and the prince start walking down, greeting each seller and buying whatever interests them. louis looks back at his stand, feeling quite embarrassed that he has nothing left so he scurries around and starts to clean up faster. while he’s in the middle of cleaning, a cough breaks his silence. 

“why are you leaving, sir?” a deep and ancient voice says. 

louis looks up to be greeted with the king’s presence. he bows his head and stands up straight, trying to keep his eyes on the king and not the familiar prince behind him. 

“pardon, monsieur, i’m all sold for today.” he stutters out, wiping the sweat from hands on his trousers. 

“isn’t that great? my son told me that you sell peaches. is that correct?”  

louis nods and quickly grabs his bag of money, digging out to change he had seperated for harry. 

“yes, roi, he bought one, hier soir, and i have his change.” his shaky hands set down the excess bills and coins into the table. his looks up and locks eyes with harry. 

“consider it extra. i’m sure harry was paying what it’s worth,” the king replies, looking back at his son and then at louis. “hopefully next time you’ll have more to share.” 

“bien sûr, monsieur, i will have more next time.” louis says with a small smile and slides the money back into his satchel. 

as the king moves onto the next, harry walks behind the table to stand in front of louis. he greets him with a huge smile. 

“the peach was lovely, louis, i hope i can get some more before they’re all gone.” 

louis took a deep breath and looks down at his shoes. he feels dirty and small next to harry. he thought harry was from one of the richer towns that came to buy at the market, but he was really a royal. last night would have been different if he had known. louis grew up in a household of respect and he felt that he did not show the prince enough respect last night. 

“i will make sure to have more, la prochaine fois.” louis says softly and looks back up at harry. 

harry smiles, stepping away from louis and back on the other side of the table. he gives a small wave and wink to louis as he walk away. nearly giving louis a heart attack in the process. 

* * *

 after the king had left, louis started loading the empty crates into the wagon before getting onto the carriage and heading back to the farm. he wanted to get out as fast as he could, especially before harry could find him again. it's not that he didn't like harry, but this was like walking on water for louis. his father has always expressed his dislikes for the royals, saying that they were going against god's word and filling the world with sins. louis would never disrespect his father or go against his word but from the two interactions that he has had with harry, his stomach has feel uneasy with butterflies and new emotions. he always knew that girls weren't apart of his future but he would never tell his father that. 

once louis arrived back home, he led antoine to his stable and then made his way inside.

"Je suis à la maison!" he shouted as he walked inside, setting the heavier than normal satchel of money on the table. 

his sisters ran from their rooms and jumped to louis, attacking him with hugs. he knelled down and wrapped his arms around them. his sisters adored him and looked up to him, which meant that he had to serve as a good role model. it was hard sometimes but he did his best. 

"we miss you, louis," alice squealed, smiling widely. "mummy said the king and the prince visited the markets!" 

louis could feel a blush cover his face as he nods. 

"oui, alice, they did come." 

"were there any les princesses?" his other sister, chloe, asks. 

"no, not today, cheri." he kisses the top of their heads and stands up. 

his parents are sitting at the table and already counting the money from the markets. he walks over and sits down in an empty chair and looks at them. 

"le prince, he liked the, les pêches." louis says, keeping his head fixed on his hands. 

"well, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'approbation du prince." his father spit back quickly. 

"calmez-vous, arthur." his mother replies with a tone in her voice. 

his father grumbles and stands up, sliding the money back into the satchel and taking it upstairs. his mother looks over at louis and gives him a small smile, standing up and walking over. she kisses the top of his head and brushes from hair away from his face. 

"you did great, mon amour." she says quietly. 

"maman, is father angry with me?" he asks, turning around and looking at her. 

"oh louis, you know how he feels. he isn't fond of le roi." she takes a seat next to him. 

louis nods again and looks down at his lap, flashbacks from the market coming back to him. harry's love for the peaches and the king somewhat looking at louis for some type of approval. 

"le prince, he, he spoke with me," he says softly, trying to hide his flushed face. "he visited me twice. and le roi, he talked with me as well." 

"what did they say, louis?"

"rien, but they don't get lots of les pêches, and if le prince likes them, then they must be génial." louis responds, looking at his mother. 

"c'est merveilleux, lou. i'm sure they'll stop by more and maybe we can collect more from them." she says. 

he knew it all came down for money, especially for his family. they were wealthier than some of the other families but they were no where close to be able to live in town. the farm itself was hard to manage with a family of six and a horse. louis didn't want to use harry for his money but maybe that was what he needs to do. 

"je vais me coucher, bonne nuit maman." louis says and stands up, walking to his room and laying down on his blankets. he didn't want to talk anymore to his family. he knew his father hated the king and his mother has to play along with whatever his father says but it hurt him. he just wants to be able to sell their crops and go on his way. he didn't mean to grab the attention of harry. 

* * *

  _two weeks later..._

louis was once again getting ready to head into town. his family had invited marie and her family over for dinner the night before and they stayed the night. marie was obviously trying to impress his family. he could tell. she dressed up, spoke more french than english, and stayed besides louis all night. louis put on a smile and went along with it but he couldn't bare to have marie sleep in the same room as him. he had her sleep with his sisters. he felt bad and received a long lecture from his father after dinner but it wasn't nothing he couldn't take. 

"bonjour, louis! ready to go into town?" marie says as she stands by the barn as louis goes in to grab antoine. 

"always am." he replies as nice as he could for five in the morning. 

"do you think the king and prince will come back? i heard the king is looking for possible wives for the prince. maybe even a ball to find the lucky girl." she leans again the barn, smiling widely. 

"je ne sais pas, marie." louis takes antoine out of the barn and over to the carriage. 

"maybe you'll get invited, louis! the prince was so interested in your stand. they were there the longest out of everyone. you could take me, if you get invited." she walks besides louis to the carriage, smiling softly. 

of course she would ask him to take her. louis knew that he would not be invited since it was only for the wealthy and possibly wives for harry. that was what made louis uneasy. harry didn't seem like he was ready to be married. he had only turned eighteen earlier in the year. but his father wants to make sure the throne is secure.

"i won't, marie, don't get your hopes up. now get in, or i'll be late." he says sternly as he climbs onto the carriage and waits for marie to get in. 

once she is in, they left for the market. 

* * *

 the market on a friday night was always loud and packed. louis' stand was popular as usual but the fruits were selling more than usual. he had made sure that there were more peaches than normal since his exposure from harry. he even had a small bag with two peaches hidden under his table, just in case someone special decided to show up.

the night went on. louis was yet to see anyone in particular and he was getting quite tired. all of the produce had sold on the first day and he was so gracious. he could go home tomorrow and bring more to sell in the afternoon. they have never sold this much before. it was a first for the tomlinson farm to sell all of their produce on the first day. 

louis started to pack up his stand, bringing the empty boxes over to the wagon and setting them down. he walked back and forth between the wagon and his stand before he was caught off guard by a familiar voice. 

"leaving without saying hello?" harry said, leaning against a post, feeding antoine an apple. louis spun around and looked over at harry, his face completely flushed. 

"o-oh, bonjo-, hello monsieur." louis stumbled out. he really needs to get it together. 

"what did i tell you about that name?" harry smirked slightly, standing up straight and walking over to louis. 

"pardon," he said quietly, "just a habit." 

harry smiled widely and looking around louis' stand. 

"did you already sell all the peaches? the one i had was delicious by the way," harry sat down on the small stool behind the table. "maybe i need i come earlier." 

louis shakes his head and walks behind the table and bends down, grabbing the small paper bag with the two peaches in it and hands it to harry. 

"juste ici, harry, i saved two for you." he blushes brightly and looks down at his shoes. 

harry's eyes lit up and opened the bag, grabbing one of the peaches and quickly taking a bite out of it. he moaned in delight and looked over at louis. 

"i don't know how you do it, love, these are great," harry placed the peach back inside the bag and stood up. he dug into his pocket and pulled out some money for louis. he placed it down on the table ad smiled. "here you go, lou. thank you for saving me some." 

louis could tell that the amount on the table was even more than last time. he felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly picked it up. 

"je vous remercie, harry. this is too much, i just can't do that." louis looks up at harry, who is shaking his head. 

"keep it, i would only pay what it's worth," he smiles widely and then pulls out a small envelope from his coat. "this is also for you, louis. i would love for it if you could come and bring some of your famous peaches." 

louis grabbed the envelope and looked down at the fancy lettering and the gold stamp placed in the middle of the back. he knew what it was. it was an invitation to that ball that marie was talking about. 

"i-i, harry, i can't. i'll look like a imbécile." he frowned slightly and looked back down at his feet. he'd love to go and watch all the people in their elegant outfits and to see life inside the castle but louis doesn't have the clothes or the look to go. 

"well, i hope you consider it, lou," harry looks at louis and places a small kiss on his cheek, "goodnight, love. i hope to see you soon." 

harry turned around, grabbing the bag and walking back off to wherever he came from, leaving louis not only speechless but completely confused. 

* * *

  _the night of the ball..._

louis tried to keep the invitation a secret but his father found it and nearly glued louis to his bed. it wasn't the fact that they were being recognized by elite members of society but it was because of the personal invite from the prince gave his father bad feelings. louis tried to play the card that he was only needed for bringing food and it somehow worked. he would leave the house after the ball had started and would only drop off the peaches. he needed to be home before midnight which was nearly impossible with the ride there and back. it gave him no room in between to talk with harry, which is maybe what he needed. 

ever since harry had kissed louis on his cheek, his mind has been everywhere. that moments is the only thing he thinks about. harry has been flirtatious form the beginning but this was risky. louis was nervous about getting caught. if word ever got to his father that the prince of france was flirting and visiting a farmer's son at late hours, it would be the end of his very short life. louis had questioned his every move since that night. he tried to be around marie more and her family, hoping that it would help his thoughts about harry. but it didn't. it only made him dislike marie even more. 

when it was time for louis to leave, his father stopped him on his way out. 

"fils, un moment." he says, standing in front of the door. 

"oui, monsieur?" louis glanced down at his feet. 

"i've heard things about this, prince. i don't want him corrupting your mind, fils. laisser tomber les pêches et partir, louis. tu m'entends?" 

louis nodded and brushed past his father, walking outside and going to the carriage. 

* * *

louis arrived at the back of the palace, where all the people who brought food were suppose to be. louis carried the boxes of peaches into the kitchen. his eyes went wide as he looked at all the food that was being prepared. he had never smelled anything quite like it. he really wished he could stay, not only for harry, but for the delicious food that was being cooked. 

he brings in his last box when he hears someone behind him mumbled to another about the peaches but also about louis. he knew that his attire was poor and he looked like he rolled out of a stack of hay but he simply didn't have access to all the resources that others do. louis starts walking towards the exit when someone grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. 

"sir, the prince would like to see you." the well-dressed, guard man said. louis glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that he had about ten minutes before he had to go. 

"i really have to-." 

"louis!" harry shouts out as he walks into the kitchen, walking past the guards and stands in front of louis. he takes his hand and pulls him into the kitchen. "i'm so glad you decided to come. i was getting worried." 

"harry, i need to go." he tries protesting but harry drags him into the ballroom. his whole face flushes and looks down at the ground. "i can't do this harry, pardon, je dois y aller maintenant." 

louis pulls away, tears stinging his eyes. he feels beyond embarrassed. his clothes are ratted and old, he hasn't had a proper shower in the past few days, and certainly hasn't had enough sleep. the crowd of people below them are looking at him and harry now. harry's face has softened and takes a step towards louis. 

"lou, i'm sorry, i should have asked..." he tries to reach out and grab louis' hand but louis turns around and breaks for the nearest exit. he hears footsteps behind him but he climbs onto his carriage and yanks on antoine's reins to get him going. he doesn't look back as he goes back home, leaving harry in his dust. 

 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is heartbroken and louis is trying to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WARNING: use of homophobic slang in here

_two months later..._

louis was completely ignoring harry. it wasn't subtle at all, to be frank. louis would stay on the farm instead of going into town. he had marie take over his stand for him. she would tell him that harry came every once in a while, asking for louis. he told her to tell harry that he was sick or was out of town visiting family. it wasn't true but it bought him time to figure out this "situation". 

it has been just over two months since that night and he wasn't ready to go back into town. marie was sick and couldn't go into town for the time being. louis had to push away his pride and get to town. he walked outside and started to load up the wagon. it was now september and it was going to turn into fall. louis had a thin sweater on with his usual black trousers on. his mother had just gotten new material to make new pants for the family. his trousers finally had some without holes and it kept him slightly warmer. he grabbed his father's old coat and slipped it on before getting onto the carriage and heading into town. 

* * *

the wind was cold and there was slight rainfall already. the weather usually is hot until october but the rainfall was coming in early this year. louis wasn't sure if he was ready for that, considering his stand did not have a tarp to cover the top like most of the other ones, but only to cover the food he was selling. 

once louis had set up everything in his stand, he could feel everyone staring at him, or whispering about him. it felt like a heavy burden was on his shoulders now. he glanced around at everyone as they passed by, meeting eyes with some but many were avoiding his gaze. he starts to get a sick feeling in his stomach. do people know? would they tell his father? 

he sat down on his stool, watching people as they walked by. his usual customers still came by and purchased their usual but it was defiantly slower than usual. he was getting worried. what if he can't sell all of the produce this weekend? his father would go ballistic and that wouldn't be good for anyone in his house. louis felt panic start to fill up his entire being and he left his stand, going over to the empty field and sitting down on a tree stump. 

he looks up at the sky and takes a few deep breaths, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. this couldn't be happening now. he really won't be able to handle the backlash from this. his family would suffer. they wouldn't be able to sell all their crops and they would be publicly shun by everyone in society. the king always says that everyone is welcomed in their kingdom and he has probably the most openly flamboyant son in the world. which is one of the many reasons his father hates the crown. 

after louis had finished his break, he walked back over to the stand to find it disrupted. the food was fine but the banner now said "fag" in bright red paint, over what was his family's business name. his heart started to race and he looked around frantically to see who might have done this. he quickly walks over and tears down the banner, breathing heavily and trying not to cry. a few murmurs were said to him as people walked by. once he tore it down, he smashed it into a nearby garbage bin. 

louis walks back over to his stand and quickly checks everything else to make sure nothing was destroyed or contaminated. there wasn't but he was worried that whoever did that would come for his family or tell his father. word spreads quickly in town. it would only be a matter of days until his father knows, if he doesn't know already. this would be the end of his life. 

"you know, you should really ignore those people, lou, they don't know what they're doing." 

harry was here. louis feels his shoulders tense up and he stares right at the floor. this really, really, really couldn't be happening today. 

"tu dois y aller, harry. you shouldn't be here." louis speaks with a soft tone, trying not to explode. 

"well, after you ran away from me without explanation and haven't talked to me in two months, i should be here." he's leaning against a pole, looking at louis. 

"you can't be here." louis says a bit louder, his voice cracking slightly at the end. 

"what's wrong, louis? i don't understand why you're so upset." harry takes a step forward. 

"vous ne l'obtenez pasvous ne l'obtenez pas, my life is ruined! it's your fault, harry. my family will hate me." louis bursts out in an angry yell, out of no-where. 

"i don't get it! why are you so mad?" harry is really so clueless, and it's getting on louis' nerves. 

"you! you come in, invite me to your stupid palais, and make me a imbécile. i can't sell like i used to, my father will disown me! i don't live like you!" louis didn't even realize that he's crying now. 

 harry looked at him with a soft look. louis could tell that harry felt bad but he doesn't understand the life louis lives. and he never would. harry was born into and will continue to live in the royal family. he wouldn't experience the life of working for little money, living under the stress of his father, and being a role model for his sisters. it was so frustrating that harry could just walk into his life like this and flip his world upside down. 

"louis...i didn't mean to upset you. i-i, i don't want this for you either..." 

"you really need to go, harry," louis starts to cover his stand with the tarps, "i need to clean up, no one will buy from me." 

"let me help, lou. i'll help you sell thin-"

"no! harry, ne comprends-tu pas?, our business is gone. who is going to buy from me? qui?" 

harry went silent. he looked down at his feet and then over at all the boxes. he walks over to all of the produce and lifts up the tarp. he grabs one of the brown bags and places a few peaches into the bag. after he finishes, he places a few paper notes onto the table. 

"i'll always buy from you, lou." harry grabs his bag and then walks off. 

* * *

 louis' father was waiting outside when louis arrived at home. it already felt like a stab in the heart because his father never does this. 

after louis let antoine out for the night, he walks over to the house, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground and his hand gripped around the small satchel of money. 

"tu es à la maison tôt, but you know, why would anyone buy from us?" his father's voice is cold. 

louis' shoulders tense up and he stops in front of the deck. he could see a small bag sitting next to the chair his father is sitting in. he already knew that his small collection of clothes and items that were left in his bedroom. 

"père, s'il te plait écoute moi, i swear, i'm not."

"tais-toi, you will not speak." his father stands up and throws the bag of clothes at louis' feet.

louis was trying so hard not to crack. he needed to keep himself composed in front of his father. showing weakness was something that he wasn't allowed to show in front of his father. louis bends down and grabs the bag, slowly slipping the small satchel of money into the bag so his father doesn't see. his father walks over and stands in front of him. 

"never come back here." his father whispers into his ear and walks back into the house, leaving louis out in the cold.

* * *

louis started walking his familiar path towards town. he didn't know where to go. he could have gone to marie's house but he knows they would kick him out after all the lies and fake flirting he has done with their daughter. he didn't need to be kicked out again. it made him think on where to go and he had no idea. he knew that his father would go into town now to sell their crops so he had no luck sleeping under the tarps there. so he just walked until he found the most unfamiliar place he knows. 

it was nearly morning now. his arms were tired from holding his small bag, his eyes were heavy, and he desperately needed a place to shower and go to sleep. he walked up to the door, looking around for a doorbell. was he suppose to knock? find a back door? ask someone else? he wandered around the perimeter of the house until he ended up back at the front doorsteps. before he knew it, the huge doors were being opened by the two guards who previously weren't there. 

louis was face to face with an incredibly sleepy harry. he looked like he had just rolled out of bed and was still half asleep. 

"i'm sorry, harry. i didn't know where else to go. i was kicked out and i-"

"just come in." harry said and stepped out of the way for louis to walk in. 

 

 


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it only cheesier from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the last chapter and probably this one are shorter but i might just mush together 3&4 so that its longer and hopefully that will complete the story!

_the same night..._

louis' eyes perked up as he walked behind harry. the royal palace was more than anything he had imagined, but to be honest, he thought anything else besides his home was royal. the walls were a bright white with an accent color of gold and royal blue. the ceiling was high with glass windows and a dazzling chandelier hanging above their heads. the floor was a shiny marble that had the royal stamp engraved in the middle of the walkway, just in front of the enormous staircase that had gold railings. his breath was taken away but he kept his head low after a few moments of walking around. he shouldn't have come. why would harry take him in? after all that had happened?

harry lead louis to the main open room that was connected to the kitchen. he grabs two cups and sets them on a tray that had a teapot and any sort of cream or sugar you'd imagine, to put in your tea. he picks up the tray and brings it over to the nearest table, next to the couch, and sets it down on the table. 

"make yourself comfortable, lou." he says as he takes a seat on the couch, looking over at louis as he pours himself a cup of tea. 

louis stood by the table, looking around at all the lavish furniture in front of him. he doesn't deserve to be here right now and he certainly doesn't deserve to be sitting in anything as lavish as that couch. he hadn't showered properly in days and he was just kicked out of his house with about two sets of clothes. why was harry being so kind?

"je devrais probablement partir, ne devrais-je pas?," he mumbles quietly, trying to process his english, "i should go, i'm sorry harry."

he tries to remember which way he came from but there are three different exit and entry ways that he doesn't recall which one it was so he turns back to harry who has stood up and moved a bit closer to louis. he reached out and set a hand on louis' shoulder. 

"louis, you're always welcome here. god, i thought it would take me ages to get you to come to me," he chuckles slightly and looks down at the ground before looking back at louis. "i should have asked what brought you here, anyways, so what brought you here?" 

harry's eyes were too soft and kind. it was hard to louis to look at him which melting almost under his stare. harry didn't question louis when he had opened the door and he didn't tell him to leave or have someone remove him from the palace. he let louis in with no question and louis thought that he probably deserves an answer. 

"i, well, how do i, um," louis looks down at his feet and the small bag that he is holding in his hand, "my father kicked me out." 

harry's face immediately shifted into a frown with a creased forehead. he got tense in his shoulders and shook his head, taking the small bag out of louis' hand. he took a peek into it and then set it down on the couch. 

"alright, let's get you cleaned up." harry took louis' hand and led him to the staircase. 

louis was so nervous as he followed harry. completely washed over with embarrassment. he almost didn't want to follow but this was not the time to be stubborn, especially at this ungodly hour in the morning. he knows that he woke up harry and he felt bad, but he really didn't know where else to go. 

"harry, are you sure?" he spoke with a soft voice, worried that he would wake someone else up. 

"of course, lou. you can shower and i'll let you borrow something to sleep in. tomorrow, we will figure out where you can sleep so tonight you can sleep in my room. alright?" 

it gave louis shivers. sleeping in the same room as harry was intimidating and new. he had only ever slept on his floor by himself, let alone in a bed with someone else. he looks at harry as he walks to the room. harry opens the doors quietly to his room and it is gorgeous. it's also huge and spacious. the bed takes as the focal point of the room, covering in a white duvet and scattered with pillows that probably feel like clouds. 

louis walks in slower with his mouth parted slightly. his eyes wandered over the room with all of it's accessories. he hears harry chuckle and it snapped him out of his trance. he looks over at harry who is setting a towel with some clothes on top of it down on the bed. 

"let me show you the bathroom and while you're in there, i'll go downstairs and find something for you to eat." harry says as he walks towards another door within the room and opens it up, turning on the light. 

louis walks over to the door and walks inside the bathroom. it's extremely clean and bright, but simple in some ways. it has a large bathtub and a shower on the opposite side. there is a large mirror with a sink in front of it, the handles being gold. it seems like the whole house is made of gold. there were lots of different bottles in various spots. it was breathtaking for a bathroom, at least. 

"you're welcome to either shower or use the bathtub. i don't mind. take your time, love. i'll get out of your way." harry left the bathroom before louis could ask any questions. 

louis walks over to the bathtub and looks down in it. it seems huge compared to anything louis had seen before. he looks around for anything familiar but then gives up, walking out of the room and catching harry before he leave. 

"harry," louis was sure to keep a hushed voice, "could you, um, help me?" 

harry turns around and looks at louis, giving him a small smile and walking back into the bathroom. 

"what do you need help with, love?" 

"the baignoire, or whatever you called it," he pointed to the bathtub and looked at harry. "never used it before."

harry leans over and put the plug into the drain before turning on the water. he straightened himself up and smiles softly. 

"there you go, lou. feel free to use any of the soaps to add bubbles. i'll bring in your towel and then go downstairs." 

louis smiles softly, feeling his face get all red and blushly. he felt embarrassed because he couldn't figure out how to turn on the water and that harry was being so kind to help him. he waits until harry brings in the towel and extra clothes before closing the door and stripping down. he walks over to the bathtub and slowly gets in, letting the unfamiliar warm water take over. he reaches over and grabs some soap that harry was talking about and put it into the water. it bubbles up and louis thinks he is in heaven. 

* * *

he's not sure how long he is in there but he must have fallen asleep. harry slowly steps into the bathroom and peeks his head in. 

"lou, you okay in here?" he asks with a hushed voice. 

louis opens his eyes and looks around the bathroom. the water is now cold and the bubbles are gone. he looks forward and catches eye contact with harry. 

"oh je suis désolé, i think i fell asleep. i'll be out dans une minute, harry."

he waits til harry has closed the door before gets out of the bath and grabs the towel. he dries himself off and looks down at the clothes in front of him. they are soft and silky. he runs his hands over the fabric before slipping on the shirt and pants. he is completely engulfed by the clothes, but not being able to eat all the time and working lots will do that to you.

he slowly walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. harry is sitting on the bed, eating a piece of bread. he looks over at louis and smiles softly. 

"you're out! was almost a hour, i was getting worried you had drowned," he chuckles softly and set his bread down on the bedside table. "i brought up some cheese and crackers and some bread as well. if you're hungry."

louis was starving but he didn't want harry to feel like he was using him for anything. 

"maybe later i'm-"

"don't tell me you're not hungry, lou, i know you haven't eaten in a while. come onto the bed and help yourself." harry pushes the tray of food closer to the other side of the bed.

louis slowly walks over and climbs onto the bed. it was so soft and warm. he really didn't want to leave at all. he looks over at the food and takes a slice of the bread, putting some cheese slices on it, before taking a bite. there were not enough words to describe how louis was feeling. 

harry looked at louis with a smug look as louis ate. after the bread slice, louis ate the whole tray of food, bit by bit, trying to make it look like he wasn't that hungry but harry knows how rough it can be out there, and considering that louis was kicked out of his home with barely anything to his name, it was the least he could do. 

once louis finished his late bit of food, he leaned into the pillows behind him. 

"thank you, harry, that was incredible." he turns his head to look at harry, smiling softly. 

"no problem, lou, it was the least i could do. ready to go to bed?" harry moves under the blankets and takes off his glasses. 

"very ready." louis gets under the covers and lays his head down on the pillow. 

he doesn't even remember falling asleep. 

* * *

 the sun started to come through the windows and slowly woke louis up. he had the best sleep in his entire life. he wasn't even sure if it was real. he slowly sat up and looked over to find the other side of the bed empty. he looks around the room before slipping out of bed, walking to the door right as it opens. 

"oh, good morning, lou, sleep well?" harry says as he steps into the room, carrying a tray with a tea set on it. 

"mhm, it was amazing. thank you for letting me stay." louis rubs his eyes and steps out of the way so harry can move around the room swiftly. 

"i brought some tea and breakfast is being made downstairs. already told my father that you'll be staying and he is ecstatic," harry smiles at louis after he sets down the tray on the table, "but, i will still have to acquire some of those peaches of yours. we had some left overs from the ball but we are very fond of them." 

louis' face turned a bright red and he shuffled back to the bed and sat down on the blankets. 

"je ne suis pas sûr, he won't want to see you, harry, he's very, particular about you guys." he looks down at his hands, starting to pick at his nails. 

"what is that suppose to mean?" harry pours himself a cup of tea and sits down in a chair that is across the room from louis. 

"he doesn't like the royals." louis looks over at harry, biting his lip dangerously hard.

"well, not everyone in the kingdom is happy with us. i don't think your father is that scary, lou." 

louis let out a laugh, thinking that harry is absolutely ridiculous. but, only louis has been scared of his father. there are many reasons why but harry is scared of nothing. really, really, not scared of anything. that scared louis. 

"you're not scared of anything, harry." 

"why should i be?" harry took a sip of his tea as he furrows his eyebrows, looking over at louis. 

"aren't you worried you'll, je ne sais pas, disappoint someone or anything?" 

harry shrugs and sets his shoulders as he sets down his cup. 

"i can't please everyone, so why should i be worried about them when i can focus on those who are happy?" 

louis felt small once again. harry always knew what to say to make louis feel embarrassed or small, but it was probably not intentional. harry was grown up and mature. he had the wisdom and character that louis did not. that intimidated louis to another level but he would need to get over that soon enough. 

"i'm sorry, harry." 

"why are you sorry?" 

"that i came crashing in here, with all my problems." 

"well, i'd rather have you here than finding you out in the streets. i'm glad you came here." 

"are you sure?" louis looks over at harry as harry walked over to the bed. 

"of course, i'm sure. c'mon, let's go eat some breakfast." 

* * *

 as the rest of his experience so far, breakfast is amazing. louis tried to contain himself but he hasn't has a proper breakfast, or meal, in a very long time. he tried to make small talk with harry and his father but he couldn't stop eating everything put in front of him. breakfast went but quickly since louis did not talk very much and the king had other things to do so he left harry and louis on their own. 

"so, i was thinking that today, we can set up one of the bedroom for you and then i'm sure we could visit the markets or somewhere else to collect some new clothes for you. i'll have our seamstress collect your measurements as well and she can make you some clothes that will keep you warm and all." 

"oh, harry, you don't have to do that..." 

"louis, your father kicked you out with nothing to survive. you definitely need some new clothes and i don't mind helping out.  i promise we won't see your father at the markets, we don't have to go at all. i know a small shop in the city that we can go to." 

louis looked down at his lap and chewed on his lip. he knew that he needed new clothes and that harry could provide that but he didn't want to take advantage of harry. 

"i don't want to take advantage of you, harry." 

"you're not," he responds almost immediately, "i want to help, lou, any sane person would help you."

"je suppose." louis mumbled to himself, keeping quiet.

"do you speak french when you're nervous?"

louis looks up at harry and bites his lip. it's not that louis didn't know english, but he mumbles a lot in french. english isn't his first language and it's easier to speak french than it is to speaking english, so he's trying his best to talk english around harry. 

"i guess so, i ramble a lot to myself. english isn't my first language." 

"i like hearing you speak french. i know enough to get by but my father insists i learn more."

"well, you are the prince of france, harry." louis laughed to himself, leaning back into his chair and hugging his knees to his chest. 

"yeah, yeah, but so many people have shifted to english. i think i let off fine." harry smiles and stands up, pushing in his chair. 

louis also got out of his chair and walked over to harry who led him back upstairs. 

"so there is a room that connects to the same bathroom which connects to my room so if you ever need me, you're welcome to come in and bug me." harry walks past his bedroom and into the other one. 

the rooms were pretty much identical so it wasn't as much as a shock before but everything was just so elegant that louis could barely process it all. harry guided him through the room once again and showed him where the closet it. it has some of harry's old clothes in it so maybe they'll fit louis. 

"i'll let you change and then we can go downstairs to find the seamstress and then head into town." 

"thank you, harry." 

louis was left alone in the room and he just walked around the massive space for a few minutes before walking into the spacious closet and grabbing some new clothes that he thought would fit. he slips on a pair of plaid pants and a white button up shirt. he paired it with a pair of white lace up shoes and a jacket that was looming around back there. the clothes surprisingly fit and he felt warm. 

once he was dressed, he walked through the bathroom and crept into harry's room quietly. 

"alright, i'm ready." louis leans against the door frame and looks over at harry who looks incredibly soft in a brown jumper with a pair of black pants. louis wanted to just stay inside all day and listen to the rainfall with him. 

"yeah, let's go. looks like the clothes fit you well. maybe we'll just head into town and i can let the seamstress know to use my old measurements." he smiles warmly and walks over to louis, offering him a hand. 

louis almost freezes in his spot. he's never held anyone's hand before, especially in public. harry was so cold and outgoing that it doesn't even cross his mind that there might be consequences. louis looks at harry's hand for a few moments before carefully taking a hold of harry's hand. 

"is this okay?" harry says, looking at louis.

"yeah," he breathes out quietly, "this is perfect."

* * *

 harry had called them a car and they waiting by the door for the driver to come. louis has never been in a car before because most people who have cars live in the city and louis still uses horses to get around. he still feels embarrassed in front of harry but it’s being pushed into the back of his thoughts. he doesn’t want to make harry feel bad for anything, of course, but it was all new to him. 

once the car arrives, harry leads him outside and opens the car door for him. louis thanks him and gets into the car. his eyes wander around the large car, looking over at harry as he gets into the car. once the car door closes, there are off and headed into town. louis looked out the window almost the whole time, not even noticing that harry took a hold of his hand for the whole car ride. 

louis' eyes got even bigger once they entered into town. the ancient architecture and rustic buildings stand out to louis immediately. he had seen photos from textbooks that he found in the garbage at the markets with photos of old buildings. they were absolutely beautiful and louis already doesn't want to leave. 

the car pulls towards to the side of the curb and someone opens up the door. harry gets out first and then louis gets out after, taking a hold of harry's hand once he gets out of the car. he can already feel the looks of people coming towards them and it's overwhelming him. he stays close to harry as they start walking to a little shop on the corner. harry opens the door for louis and they both walk inside. the shop was littered with different racks of shirts and pants and anything else that might be worn. 

"you're welcome to grab anything, lou. and feel free to try some things on." harry rests a hand on louis' lower back and guides him through the shop. 

louis runs his fingertips over the soft fabrics every time he walked past a rack of clothing. he wasn't sure what he wanted to pick out but he also doesn't want to use harry in any way today. 

for the next ten minutes, louis looks around the store and picks out a few new shirts and a couple of jumpers. harry kept pointing things out and handing things to louis. louis blushed everytime harry said how good the piece of clothing would look on louis. he complied his pile of clothing and looks over at harry. 

"isn't this too much, harry? i don't want you to spend too much..." 

"louis, you're fine, don't worry, i want you to get anything you want." harry presses a soft kiss to louis' cheek. 

louis blushed a bright red as he placed all of the new clothing on the counter and as harry handed the lady more money then needed. his clothes were put into a bag and handed to louis. he took the bag and turns to harry. 

"where to next?"

"hungry?" 

* * *

harry takes louis to a small bakery just a few streets down from the store they were just in. it smells heavenly and looks incredible. louis wants to buy everything he sees and eat it all by himself, and harry would probably let him. he stands in line besides harry and looks at all the items around him. they walk up to the cash register and louis immediately notices one of the bakers that buys from his family. his heart start racing and he turns him back to him before he can look.

"lou, what's wrong?" harry asks, looking at louis with worried eyes. 

louis couldn't respond. he feels his walls closing in and he closes his eyes tightly. he knows this baker very well and he is good friends with his father, meaning that he probably knows how louis was practically banish from his home.he takes a few deep breaths before turning around to lock eyes with the baker. he pulls a small smile and then looks over at harry. 

"order, harry..." louis speaks quietly. 

"ton père m'a tout dit de toi." the baker says, eyes burning into louis' skull

"ne faites pas de scène ici, cela ne concerne que moi." louis is speaking just loud enough so the baker can hear him. 

"me dit que tu es devenu un pédé." he spits back at louis. louis tenses up when he hears it. 

"laissez tomber, monsieur. Je ne pense pas que nous devions rendre cela public maintenant." louis fires back, trying to be polite. 

"pourquoi devrais-je jamais servir quelqu'un comme vous?" the baker is getting angry, and louis likes to fight. 

they start firing things back at each other for a good five minutes before harry interrupts because not only is he confused, he can't understand what they're saying and he's protective of louis. 

"louis, i think we should go now..."

"ce mec est un abruti, harry, laisse-moi faire ça." he starts grumbling as harry tugs him out of the bakery. 

"you have quite the french temper on you, love." harry chuckles as they stand outside the bakery. 

"he's a dick, harry, and he knows my family very well." 

"i could tell. don't see you going around yelling at french at the people who have given us dirty looks." 

louis just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. he's angry and hungry, and in dire need of a nap in that bed. he shuffles over to harry's side and lays his head tiredly on his shoulder. 

"pouvons-nous revenir en arrière?"

"sure, lou."

"did you understand what i just said?" 

"no, but i'd do anything for you." 

"bold choice, mr. styles." louis smirks and keeps his head on harry's shoulder until the car gets back. 

* * *

 they take the car back to the palace and unload all of louis' new clothes into his closet, still keeping all of harry's old clothes in there as well. louis was excited that he finally has clothes of his own, even if he didn't buy them. once they finished that, louis went downstairs with harry to join the king for dinner. it felt like the most relaxing and successful day of this life. he got to sleep in a bed the night before, eat more food for breakfast than he has had in his entire life, and spend the day with the boy who practically saved him. louis knew that something brought him to harry for a reason. things like this don't happen to normal guys like him. he will always been indentured to harry for the rest of his life, no matter how long he stays in the palace. but he knows for now, all he can do is return all the love that harry has given him.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the next chapter is probably the last!!  
> i'm sooo excited for the next chapter and its going to be a bit shorter but once i finish this fic, i'll think of some more to write. if there anything you want to see me write, let me know in a comment so i can get some more ideas :)


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a cinderella story from here.

_about three months later..._

louis is so indentured to harry. for the rest of his life. he has provided everything that he could for louis. from a place to live, food, and clothes to just being around him and helping him build himself into a new person. louis feels like a new person. he feels like the person who showed up at the front of the royal palace in the middle of the night, drenched from the rain, and homeless is not the same person louis is now. he is healthy, clean, and a lot smarter. harry showed louis the library in the palace and louis just sits in the library and reads all day long. he would devour in every word that he read and harry would just sit in there and watch louis. louis also noticed that harry is quite the artist. sometimes he will catch harry sketching on a piece of paper while louis reads. 

over the course of the last few months, louis has roamed around the castle, hand in hand with harry. sometimes he is just in shock that he is were he is now. harry always comments on how beautiful louis looks. louis had gained enough weight to be claimed healthy by the royal doctor. his hair has grown out a little and he had some scruff. he still blushes every time harry makes one of his comments. besides just having each other for company, louis has become quite close with the king. he was afraid at first that the king would think he was using harry but that was never the case. louis had no where to go and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. he just wanted harry. the king gave a non-formal approval to harry and louis. louis wasn't sure what that meant for them but he tried not to think about it that much. 

now that it has been around four months of him living there, harry asked if he wanted to move into his room. louis usually ends up in harry's bed anyways because it makes him feel safer. he feels warmer and closer that way. so, louis moved his things into the room next door and it felt like heaven. he would wake up to breakfast in bed most days and go to sleep with the smell of vanilla and roses. 

louis loves harry more than anything. he wasn't very explicit with his feelings. he learned at a young age to surpress his feelings and keep them to himself. this new thing with actually feeling genuinely happy and loved, he wasn't sure what to do. he would always joke around with harry and say "love you too, mate" but he never wanted to express his actual love for harry. he was worried it would be over stepping his boundaries and harry would kick him out. that changed during an evening out. 

* * *

_harry took louis out to the opera. louis had mentioned once or twice that it was a dream of his to act and sing for people. he always wanted to perform for others and make them smile. so harry bought tickets for them and they went out for the night._

_they took a car to the opera house. louis wanted to get there early so he would just soak everything in so they ate dinner at the palace and went from there. harry tried to contain louis' excitement but that wasn't going to happen. louis was talking nonsense while looking out the car window and holding onto to harry's hand tightly. he would look over at harry every once in a while and just beam with the hugest smile. that was one of the many moments that made harry totally fall in love with louis._

_harry knew from the second he saw louis that first night, that he would do anything to make him his. he didn't know much about louis but defiantly knew the family name of tomlinson. they were well known in the community and their peaches were pretty much famous. harry had visited many places in the world and has tried many peaches before but nothing tasted like theirs. it was sweet and harry couldn't get enough. he knew louis would be hard to break or even try to talk to. harry was raised in the kingdom and they spoke in an upper class way, leaning towards english instead of french. although they lived in france, and his father knew french very well, he never enforced harry to learn it. just expected him to adapt with the culture. most of the commonwealth people knew french and it was their first language. when louis first spoke, he would hear the heavy accent in his english and his stumbling over french-english mixture of words. he admired louis with every bone in his body. he'd go home and read literature books or any type of book that would give him more insight into learning french. he wanted to be able to communicate and understand with what louis said. it didn't go very well but louis certainly knew enough english to hold a conversation. every time they talked, harry felt himself wanting more and more of louis._

_when harry held the ball, it was solely because he wanted to have time to engage with louis, in front of his peers, and to finally have time with him when he isn't trying to get away. but everything back fired on him and louis tried everything he could to get away. which confused the hell out of harry because he thought they were on the same page. he tried to chase after louis but he knew it was a lost cause. he just had to accept the fact that louis was probably not going to return the feelings. which in their time and society, it wasn't socially acceptable but his father didn't care. his father spoke highly of anyone, regardless of their stance, and he helped the community a lot. which made a lot of people hate him but also more people feel comfortable with themselves because the king said it was okay. it warmed harry and he thought it would help louis._

_the night louis came to palace, lost and distraught, he knew exactly what had happened. he was of course mad because louis hadn't talked to him since the ball but he could never stay mad at him. and it was the best choice he had ever made._

_once they finally arrived to the opera, louis climbed over harry's lap and got out of the car. the flashing lights were twinkling in his eyes and his smile got even wider. he looked over at harry and just hugged him._

_later that night towards the end of the opera, louis took harry's hand in his and kissed the back of his hand while whispering, "i love you."_

* * *

after that night, everything changed. louis couldn't get away from harry and he just wants to be with harry all the time. he became so clingy. harry has things to do as a prince and all but louis didn't really want to do that. he would sit in harry's office while he worked or he would follow harry around the palace as he talked with people or he sat in the corner behind harry during meetings. he was just so in awe of harry and everything he did.

one day, harry has to travel to england for an important meeting but he won't be able to bring louis. meaning he was left alone for the week while harry was off, doing his thing, which made louis feel hurt but he understood. 

"are you sure i can't come?" louis is sitting on harry's bags so he doesn't leave. 

"yes, lou, i'll be back by sunday." 

"but it's tuesday, harry." louis is full on pouting now, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"i know. but don't worry, i'll make sure to call but you have to be able to answer the phone. and you know the number to call. i taught you how to use the phone, lou." 

louis was new to phones. he didn't know they even existed so when harry took the first phone call, he was shocked and amazed on the technology and science around it. harry described to him how it worked and louis was forever changed. 

"je t'ai appris à utiliser le téléphone..." louis muttered under his breath, in a mocking tone, as he got off the bags and sat on the bed.

"what was that?" harry looks over at louis. 

louis just smirks and turns so his back is to harry, so he can hide his smile and laugh. 

once harry was gone, louis roamed the palace extremely bored. he would weave in and out of the library, kitchen, and their room. he slipped on one of harry's shirts and sat in the library to read a book. he finds a book that he always saw his mother reading. it was full of old poetry from famous poets through time and he never really put much thought into it. 

he really misses his family. he hasn't seen his mother or sisters in months now. he hasn't even written to them. he visited the markets one day but saw his father there so he quickly left. he has wanted to go back home and visit him family but he is worried about what might happen if his father sees him. yet, this week is the perfect opportunity to go visit them. so he gets up, walks upstairs to change and decides he will leave in an hour. 

he calls for a car to take him. he got into the car and plays with a thread at the end of his sweater. he knows this might not be good for him but his mother and sisters deserve to get some closure from this. he never got to say goodbye or hug them one last time. he just wants to cuddle with his sisters and have dinner with his mother one more time. he thinks that maybe today, his father will be gone at the markets for any reason and he will be able to have some quiet time with his mother and sisters. it wasn't likely but he is hopeful. 

the ride lasts about a half an hour, which is considerably shorter than any time he has traveled before but his horse was old and carried lots of weight. the driver pulled up to the house and he could tell that everyone was home. he looks out the window as he takes a few deep breaths before getting out. he told the driver when to be there later at night. he closes the door behind him and walks to the door. his appearance has completely changed. he felt posh but technically, he was. he walks up to the door and knocks on it with good enough force so he know the whole house has heard it. he feels like turning back around and walking home but he needs to do this. 

he hears footsteps from the other side of the door and his mother appears on the other side once the door is open. her mouth drops and she immediately pulls louis into the tightest hug of his life. he clings to her tight, rocking side to side slightly. 

"mon bébé, you're here." she whispers to him, shaking slightly. she's crying. 

"tu m'as tellement manqué, toi et les filles, maman." he says back to her, seeing his sisters come into view and join the hug. 

he holds them all tight and just smiles the biggest he has. he talks to his sisters as he slowly walks into the house. it feels different in some way but he doesn't know what it is. 

"where is father?" he says, hesitantly. 

"i'm sure he'll show. let's get you some tea-" 

"louis." he hears a stern voice behind him and he knows it his father. 

"hello, father." he says quietly as he turns around to face him. 

"you know you aren't welcome in this house anymore."

"oh stop it, he is our son." his mother intervenes. 

"maman, c'est bon," louis doesn't want her to get involved, "i just wanted to visit since i haven't been able to say goodbye to the ones who care about me."

"we gave you everything, louis, il fallait nous trahir et devenir ingrat," his father spits back, "you aren't welcomed here."

"i did everything for you!" he yells back, "i brought in the money, i worked in the fields, i spent the days and nights out in the cold at the market. and i'm ungrateful because i decided i wasn't in love with females?"

"yes, yes son. that's exactly what you have done. tu t'es retourné contre nous." 

"je n'ai rien fait de mal, i did everything i could. but it's okay. i have a much better life now." 

"you were always so ungrateful, fils, always trying to find someone better than your own family."

"well, i finally succeeded, didn't i?"

louis takes a few deep breaths, sitting down at the table as his mother pours him a cup of tea and places a plate of pastries down. louis takes the cup and takes a sip of the tea. he knows his father is angry but he won't retaliate in front of louis' mother. his sisters join him at the table, they talk and eat while his mother tries to knock some sense into her husband. louis makes a mental note to make sure he sends a small care package of foods to his family every week or so since these pastries are incredibly dry and he knows they aren't bringing in the same amount of money like usual. 

once he finished his tea and food, he said goodbye to his sisters and then walked over to his mother, who was sitting in her normal chair in the living room as she knits something new for one of the girls. 

"je t'aime, mère, je ne partirai jamais pour de bon." he says to her in a soft voice, setting a hand on her shoulder. 

"je t'aime, chérie, s'il te plaît, visite plus." she smiles up at louis. 

"je promets que je le ferai" he kisses her cheek before getting up and leaving to the car. 

* * *

 "you scared me, lou, i was worried something happened." harry was almost scolding louis over the phone. 

"i didn't plan on staying that long, but i needed to see them." he hears harry sigh and probably rubs his eyes. he does that when he's stressed sometimes. 

"it's fine, i'm glad you got to see them," he says after a few moments. "i just missed you. worried you already ran away from me." 

"i'd never leave you, harry. i'm in debt to you forever."

"hush it, i'm glad you came to me. would have had to steal you from your dickhead of a father anyways." 

"yeah, i'm glad i came too." louis chuckled breathlessly, playing with the cord of the phone. 

"i'll see you in a few days, lou. okay?" 

"yeah, i'll see you soon." 

"i love you." louis' heart skipped a beat when he hears harry say it. they haven't done this before, well, explicitly. 

"i love you too, harry." and he hung up before anything else could be said. 

* * *

harry finally comes home on that sunday and louis runs into his arms, giving him the biggest hug of his life and clinging to him like his life depended on it. him and harry spent the day in his room, just talking about the week, and eating whatever harry wanted to eat. harry seemed like he had a fun time there but louis didn't really care since he finally has his boy back. 

"the royal family in england wants to host a ball with us at our palace. it will be on wednesday. do you want to attend with me?" 

"do i really have a choice?" louis smiles, resting his head on harry's chest and playing with the rings on harry's fingers. "but i don't mind, what should i wear?" 

"we will find something new for you. make you look all proper and dazzling." harry smiles, running his hand through louis' soft hair. 

"but, i'm not royal. won't it be weird to be seen with me?" louis has almost feared this day. although the whole village knows about him, they don't know about him and harry. which was risky on many levels. he didn't want this to backfire on his family. 

"i'm not worried at all. i'm quite honored, love." 

"really?" louis was blushing brightly, moving to hide his face in harry's neck. 

"really." 

 

 

 it's now the day of the ball and louis is squirming as he puts on his suit. it's an old one of harry's but it's just so  _itchy._ it's black with a black high raised neck shirt  underneath and there are jewels lining the jacket seams and the legs of his pants. it's very new to him but he needs to make an impression on anyone who might be introduced to him. he slips on the shoes and goes into the bathroom to fix his hair. he quiffs it up and stares at himself for a few moments. he knows there are guests downstairs and harry is patiently waiting for him. he has to suck it up and do it. 

louis walks out of the bathroom and makes his way downstairs into the crowd of people. there is a live band playing, waiters offering drinks as  they walk around, people talking to one another, and a huge table to food left to anyone to eat. but as soon as louis starts walking down the main staircase, there is a quick hush and everyone is murmuring as louis walks down the stairs. harry is quick to notice and rushes over to louis once he is down the stairs. 

"well, you look handsome tonight." harry presses a quick kiss to louis' cheek. 

"i could say the same to you." louis can't help but smile. 

"let me introduce you to some of my friends." harry pulls louis across the dance floor to a small group of people. 

but it doesn't end there. he is being introduced to about every single person there is. he has met government officials, princesses, kings and queens from other kingdoms, and a lot of aristocrats and diplomats. it was astonishing to see this side of the world that few get to experience. they were all nice to louis but could tell this was not his crowd. he was good at making small talk but he didn't really know how to engage in higher level thinking type of conversation. louis barely has an education and can only get what he can get from what he has read in harry's library. 

harry stays by his side all evening, keeping an arm wrapping around his waist, a hand on his lower back, or a hand on his knee depending on where they were. he was comforting and was helping louis engage in this new world of aristocracy. he could always feel harry rubbing his back gently or rubbing his knee with his thumb every so often. it was reassuring and was probably one of the reasons why louis made it through the whole night. 

when everyone sat down to eat, harry stood up to make a toast. he clinks his glass and rises from his seat.

"attention! hello, thank you, thank you all for coming tonight. i'm so glad that my family and the family from great britian can come together to throw everyone a wonderful ball to enjoy the evening and talk with each other. but also tonight, i want to make an announcement." he sets down his glass and turns to louis, motioning for him to stand up. 

"i think i was able to get to everyone tonight, but i want to formally introduce to you my friend, louis tomlinson. i know many of us have enjoyed and loved the tomlinson family farms through out the years. i'm very lucky to have found someone like louis. he has brought so much light into my life and i feel extremely grateful for that."

louis can feel his cheeks burning from every word that leaves harry's mouth, he looks down at his feet and smiles widely, trying to hide his obnoxious blush. 

"that is why, in light of everything to celebrate, i'm here tonight," he takes louis' hand in his and smiles widely, "i'm here to ask the love of my life, you, louis tomlinson, will you marry me?"

there is a small gasp and then there is talking among the crowd. louis' mouth drops, staring at harry with shock written all over his face. this was the first public relationship for harry, and with another man, it's almost unheard of. louis can feel tears coming to his eyes as he attaches to harry and hugs him tightly, nodding as fast as he can. 

"of course, harry. je t'aime" he whispers in harry's ear and just clings to him, letting tears of joy slip from his eyes. 

the whole crowd starts applauding for them and louis and harry share their first public kiss.

* * *

the wedding came by quickly. harry had been secretly planning everything, so most things were already planned for the wedding planner. harry had complied the guest list, even inviting louis' father, but he knew that was needed. the news about the royal wedding spread quickly so when he got a letter from his mum, he wasn't surprised. 

louis was in a separate room with his mother and sisters. louis didn't have any friends so he had his sisters as his "best man" and he wanted his mother to escort him down the aisle. his mother and the king became friends quickly, since she had always admired the king since he was crown, but she immediately fell in love the second she met harry. 

"mama, does this look alright?" louis was wearing a [dark blue suit](http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/3160484/one-direction-louis-tomlinson-wedding-mom-07/) with a white shirt underneath it, with a flower in the pocket of his jacket.

"of course, cheri, you look amazing." she stands up and kisses his cheek. 

"je suis stressé."

"of course you are, lou, this is a big decision but it's what you deserve my love." 

"je t'aime, maman, thank you."

 

louis is at the end of the long corridors as the music starts playing. he can see harry standing at the end of the aisle, looking[ god like](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/200691727122435116/). he starts walking down the aisle, arm in arm with his mother, smiling widely as he approaches harry. he gets to the end long aisle and stands in front of harry, taking his hands in his. 

"tu es magnifique, mon amour," harry whispers to louis, smirking softly.

"someone has been practicing." he whispers back. harry just shrugs in return. 

the service starts and louis can only focus on harry. he looks so gorgeous in the chapel lighting, the sun hitting his face in just the right way to give him this glow. his jacket is glistening and reflecting in his eyes. but he is also trying to distract louis while whispering compliments and such to him in french. it was quite adorable. they say their vows and louis is incredibly nervous. he kept mumbling and stumbling around in french, forgetting all that he had practiced, and keeping it short and simple. he can't help but admire the way harry is looking at him, just in complete awe and trust. it was comforting because it was what he needed. 

"i can't thank you enough, harry. you've made me a new person and i feel so thankful for everything that has happened. thank you for taking me in and for loving me. c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. i'm so grateful, harry. je suis tellement amoureux de toi." he smiles softly as he finishes up. 

the priest starts reciting the words that they both have to repeat. 

harry goes first and then louis. when they finish their "i do's", they share the most passionate kiss ever. and now, as new weds, and as princes. 

_the end._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this! i know the ending wasn't super detailed but i didn't want it to seem wasteful or boring so hopefully it does the job! i already have plans for other fics! i'll write later.


End file.
